Nutfellow
For the superbosses, see Nutfellow Superbosses. Nutfellow is the runner-up of WC Tournament 9. It was defeated by /OUR/ Tourney featuring Skeleton Scorpion from the Shin Megami Tensei™ series in the final round. It was a member of the League of Virulent Vermin. As "Nutfellow" is both the name of a species and the name of one member of the species, the name of the Nutfellow that entered WC Tournament 9 will be bolded. Tournament Standings WC 9 # Won against Budsy # Lost against Snippy Clips # Won against A Couple of Plane Crazies # Won against Lumpus # Won against Snippy Clip-Clip # Won against Ladrone # Won against Hammerabi # Won against /OUR/ Tourney featuring Skeleton Scorpion from the Shin Megami Tensei™ series # Lost against /OUR/ Tourney featuring Skeleton Scorpion from the Shin Megami Tensei™ series Misc. * Cameo in RPG Tournament 3 (on Choo-Choopede's back) * Superboss in Virulent Tournament 1 * Superboss in Duel Tournament 1 * Superboss in Munch Tournament 2 History Nutfellow was created on September 13, 2017 as a mook. Nutfellow soon after became one of the first members of the League of Virulent Vermin. On October 20, an extremely cursed video of Nutfellow turning Pete Sake and DJ Badbone into Nutfellows was posted in the thread. Due to a series of amazing coincidences, plus a shitpost 3D tournament involving buggy models bouncing around an arena Beyblade-style, Nutfellow's powers expanded until they became: *the ability to turn other vermin into Nutfellows with eye lasers *the service of both Dinosworduses.exe *a weakness to being nutted on by The Best Monster (and by extension The Worst Monster) *the ability to turn into Hyperfellow *the ability to completely corrupt a universe Nutfellow was included in Virulent Tournament 1 as the Hyperfellow superboss, but actually entered WC Tournament 9 with a full stat sheet where Nutfellow was chosen as Glowmeo's love interest and became a finalist. Nutfellow also showed up in Duel Tournament 1 as the Shadowfellow superboss. A variant of Nutfellow, called Nogfellow, appeared in Munch Tournament 2 as the Nogfellow Deluxe superboss. Lore The "Main" Nutfellow Nutfellow arrived in New Blorf City from its home dimension due to its strong desire for mass assimilation, which fueled its willpower enough for it to adapt to its destination. Nutfellow's form before it arrived is not known, but it soon changed into its most commonly-recognised form after adapting to New Blorf City's dimension. Nutfellow was entered into the League of Virulent Vermin, becoming an enigmatic with unknown powers held in captivity by the LoVV. Nutfellow was held in a big glass tube, where it bellowed nonsense and demanded a virgin sacrifice. Doc Ceased planned to capture the Super Nerd for this sacrifice by hiring out the VERMECTOR (BLACKED Manta, Swordoom, and Eternal Hatefowl) to guard the Nerd. Nutfellow was at first allowed to occasionally leave the tube, but this right was lost when it was discovered that Nutfellow was one the who kept converting innocent vermin into other Nutfellows, most notably DJ Badbone and Pete Sake. Some time later, Nutfellow's anger from being contained in a claustrophobic tube for days on end eventually reached a breaking point, resulting in a rare surge of power that temporarily converted it into Hyperfellow. Hyperfellow then broke out of its containment and went on a rampage, but was soon defeated by the combined efforts of Team Geometric Gespato and Team Sword In The Stone. Despite turning back into its previous form as a result of losing, Nutfellow felt undeterred, as it was through them that it found out about tournaments, where it could gain more and more strength by legally defeating vermin. Now free from the League of Virulent Vermin's grasp, it entered itself into WC Tournament 9. During WC Tournament 9, Nutfellow unknowingly captured Lumpus for Doc Ceased and turned Snippy Clip-Clip into A Fucking Rock as a form of revenge. As Nutfellow kept winning and winning, all the vermin it had defeated were also turned into Nutfellows (as well as most innocent vermin in the vicinity). Nutfellow kept gaining more and more power and was one victory away from maximum power before it was finally defeated by /OUR/ Tourney, turning all of the Nutfellow'd vermin back to their original forms and banishing Nutfellow to the Nutfellow Dimension. However, the Dinosworduses.exe continue to carry out Nutfellow's will, and the broken-hearted Glowmeo became Nutfellow's acolyte. Almost all of the energy Nutfellow had gathered, combined with the critical strike that defeated it, created a one-way portal to the Nutfellow Dimension exactly where Nutfellow was floating before it got defeated. This portal is currently off-limits to the citizens of New Blorf City and is under study, but that doesn't stop many curious vermin sneaking through it, never to be seen again. Now back in its home dimension, Nutfellow, realising how close it was to world domination, was filled with bitter anger. In a desperate attempt to have revenge, Nutfellow used its remaining energy and hate-fueled willpower to enter the Shadow Realm, where it adapted to the new dimension to become Shadowfellow. It them pulled in No More Heroes Nelly (and the other third-stage vermin from Duel Tournament 1) from New Blorf City and surprised her with a fight, planning to turn her and her friends into Nutfellows to restart its quest for world domination. However, its arrogance and anger lead to its downfall, and it was bested yet again. Now having its world-ending energy depleted, it could do little else other than freely travel between the Shadow Realm and its home dimension. After remaining incredibly bitter for a while, Nutfellow '''soon understood that while it could not turn New Blorf City into its home, it could protect the home it already had. '''Nutfellow '''then became the "main authority" and "protector" of the Nutfellow Dimension, using whatever small amounts of energy it had to turn foreign vermin (usually lost and confused ones that arrived to the dimension accidentally or against their will) into Nutfellows. '''Nutfellow is occasionally invited to the Shadow Realm for friendly duels, which it usually accepts. Other Nutfellows Thotfellow.png|At some point, a Nutfellow was thotified by BloodDrinka and became Thotfellow, who later married Arm Man. Nogfellow.png|At some point, a Nutfellow was filled with the Christmas spirit and became Nogfellow. Queennutthicc.png|At some point, a Nutfellow was not properly merged with a Thiccabbit and became Queen Nutthic. Nutyofrendo.png|At some point, a Nutfellow was turned into a bootleg and became Nutyo Frendo. Buttfellow.png|At some point, a Nutfellow entered a booru drama thread and became Shartfellow. Category:Vermin Category:Runner-ups Category:WC Tournament 9 Category:Brown Category:Food Category:Coconut Category:Full Evolution Line Category:One Ability Category:League of Virulent Vermin Category:13 Stats Category:16 Stats Category:20 Stats Category:Ability Ability Category:Stat Shifting Ability Category:Healing Ability